


His Better Half

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BUT GOTDAMN DID IT TAKE A MINUTE TO WRITE!! UGH I SWEAR MY WRITING PACE IS, But before I do that I gotta post Kindredship on wattpad, F/M, It was worth it though but damn am I ready to chow down on some mac n cheese, Lol Sabrina's gonna have a fit like she's really gonna wanna fight me, SO FUCKIN SLOW CUZ I'VE LITERALLY BEEN WRITING THIS AND KINDREDSHIP SINCE NOON, So Hannah was itchin for a Part 2 to Distant Echoes and y'all know I can't say, as I watch the new episode of S/ren, no to her so thank her for this fic existing.;P, when she sees the notification for Kindredship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He wouldn't stand for her not seeing what he saw in her.





	His Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Lol I forgot to add the disclaimer!! I guess that’s what hunger will do to a nigga. 
> 
> It feels kinda surreal that Mani is really a solo act now and whew, it's the best thing to happen to both herself and myself. No more staring at my screen with a blank, disappointed face as I watch everyone, except Mani fuck up the choreo like a buncha damn unprofessionals. No more of having to put up with bum ass Dolezal's presence. Whew, life is just good.:') I'm so ecstatic that Love Lies has been doing so well like it's something Mani had a hand in crafting all on her own and the public reacted so well to it!!:D I'm so ready for baby girl's next projects and if baby girl changing her insta username to simply 'Normani' is anything worth closely noting, then us mani stans are about to bed fed new shit!! Anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on the fics Reconciliation and The Warmth of Your Embrace by tropicalgrrrl. If confused by any of the references made, please give Reconciliation and The Warmth of Your Embrace a read for clarification purposes.

He had made quite the name for himself here at the Heaven’s Arena during the seven months they’d been apart, being one of sparse few to reach the top floor of the arena. Money had never been much of an issue for him, what with him being birthed from the world’s most renowned assassins. Now that he was considered the arena’s strongest fighter in he didn’t know how long, him and Alluka were set for life. His Canary was, too now that he finally had her again.

           

 

He had gotten used to everyone stopping whatever it was they were doing to stare at him in wonder and envy whenever he came back to the arena after stepping out. Right now was no different, except everyone’s eyes weren’t just on him but Canary as well. Killua suddenly came to a stop, hearing Canary gasp softly in surprise probably because she’d nearly crashed into his backside. He reached back, taking her hand before gently guiding her forward without looking back until she was standing at his side. He could feel her wide eyes on him. The assassin began moving forward again. Everyone around them were whispering now but not quietly enough because he could hear them quite clearly.

           

 

“Who’s that woman with Killua?”

           

 

“I don’t know but she sure is pretty.”

           

 

“He’s holding her hand… Is that his girlfriend?”

           

 

Tch, nosy bastards. They finally came up to the elevator. Walking through, Killua let go of the beauty’s hand, sliding his hands into his pockets. He allowed his head to fall back until the back of it was pressed against the wall, closing his eyes.

           

 

Alluka had been so disappointed when the clerk behind the counter had told them that the only rooms available were one single bed and a two bed room.

           

 

“There won’t be enough room for Canary-chan if we get the single bed,” Alluka said with a pout. She smiled teasingly up at her brother. “Because Big Brother’s too big.”

           

 

Killua glared lightly at the giggling girl, playfully pinching her side. “It’s not nice to insinuate your big brother’s fat.”

           

 

“Canary-chan would agree with me!” Alluka smiled, confidently raising her head high. “Big Brother’s bulkier, right, Canary-chan?”

           

 

Killua brought his eyes up from his small sister to look at the quiet butler standing next to her, smirking when the lovely woman jerked at the question. Even if she agreed, she never once complained when he was on top of her spreading her legs apart, among other things.

           

 

“O-Oh!” Canary looked down at the smiling girl, weakly giving her one in return. “Um, well, yes, Killua-sama is rather…large.”

           

 

Killua quickly coughed to cover up the laugh that had almost burst from his throat.

           

 

“See, Big Brother!” Alluka said, smiling victoriously up at the white haired man.

           

 

Canary laughed softly behind a hand. “Alluka-sama—”

           

 

“ _-chan_!” Alluka corrected, her tone sweet with a hint of sharpness as she beamed at Canary.

           

 

Killua smiled at the chipper girl.

           

 

Canary laughed. “My apologies. Alluka- _chan_ , it would be no trouble for me to sleep alone in the single bed room.”

           

 

“Awwww, but I really wanted you to sleep with Big Brother and I,” Alluka pouted.

           

 

Killua looked up at Canary, flashing her a devious smirk when their eyes locked. Oh, she’d be sleeping with someone tonight. He’d make sure of it. She finally glanced away shyly.

           

 

“Big Brother, are there any more inns nearby?” Alluka said.

           

 

Killua brushed a hair out of his sister’s eyes. “Nope. Sorry, kiddo.”

           

 

“Will you be okay sleeping in a room by yourself, Canary-chan?” Alluka said, genuine concern in her eyes.

           

 

Canary smiled at the kindhearted girl. “Of course, Alluka-chan.”

           

 

Killua stared blankly at the screen, completely and utterly _bored_. Romance movies were never really his thing. Alluka, on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of them. Alluka could get her way when it came to just about anything when it concerned him, though. He had groaned in dread when his lovely little sister had held up the DVD cover of a couple kissing, sighing as he got up to pop the damn thing into the DVD player, only smiling ever so slightly when Alluka cheered happily.

           

 

The murderer for hire looked to his left, smiling down at Alluka’s small form, the girl’s head resting against his arm. She was fast asleep. And he couldn’t be any happier because now he wouldn’t have to suffer through the rest of this boring ass movie. Killua turned the movie off before tucking Alluka in, kissing her forehead before heading toward the door.

           

 

Canary stepped out of the bathroom and back into her hotel room, a towel wrapped around her slender body. That had been a relaxing shower. Before she could make it over to her bed to sit down, the butler came to a pause, looking over at the front door. Despite there being no knock at the door, Canary walked toward it, undaunted at the sight of no one waiting behind the door. A large hand from behind her lightly brushed past her shoulder, pushing the door closed with ease. Canary shivered at the pair of lips skimming her ear.

           

 

“You should be more careful when opening the door, Canary,” Killua whispered, smirking, resting his palm on her thigh. “You could accidentally let in a killer.”

           

 

Canary sucked in a breath as Killua left a trail kisses down her neck, biting her lip as he squeezed her thigh. Her body suddenly felt cold all over as her towel dropped to the floor, Killua turning her around before pressing one hand against the door near the side of her head and having the other rest on the small of her bare back. He kissed her as he pressed himself flush against her, tasting his hunger, feeling it as his nails dug into her back.

           

 

Two weeks had been a long fuckin time for him. Giving Canary a quick kiss when Alluka wasn’t looking hadn’t been nearly enough. He needed her so bad. He came in at a perfect time. Canary being in just a towel had made undressing her embarrassingly easy. If he hadn’t been aching for her so badly, he’d be disappointed.

           

 

Canary panted heavily when Killua finally broke away, squeezing her thighs together at the distinct feeling of wetness between them. While holding on to his shoulders, the panting woman stared up at Killua. “Killua… Alluka. She’s—”

           

 

“—asleep,” Killua interrupted, the desire in his eyes multiplying by the second. He kissed down her jawline, his fingers forcing themselves between her closed thighs. The moisture he felt brought a pleased smirk to his face. He suddenly felt harder than ever. Killua gave her neck some of his attention, giving it a bite.

           

 

“Just keep quiet, Canary bird,” Killua breathed against her neck. Her thighs finally came apart, Killua slipping a finger up her warm, leaking opening.

           

 

Canary sighed in pleasure. Grabbing on to the back of his neck, she reached down toward Killua’s pants, pulling them down and freeing his erection in the process. Grabbing on, Canary stroked the head, Killua moaning in pleasure against her neck. A choked breath passed through her lips when Killua put a second finger in. Canary tried focusing as best she could, using a couple of fingers to stroke Killua’s shaft.

           

 

The pleasure brought on by Canary’s touch made him bite her neck harder than he’d intended. He can’t believe he survived not having her for two weeks. Pulling his sopped fingers from out of her, Killua scooped Canary up by her thighs. He thrust into her, Canary practically collapsing against him full on as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He listened to her softly whimper and moan as skin slapped against skin, almost wishing that she were screaming, rather than whispering his name right now.

           

 

Killua opened his eyes, Canary in his arms. As much as he’d like to wake her up for a quick round of morning sex, he needed to get back to his and Alluka’s room. He gave Canary a quick kiss on the forehead before getting dressed.

           

 

Alluka was the last person Killua expected to see when he opened the door, the man gaping down at his smiling younger sister. “A-Alluka?”

           

 

“Good morning, Big Brother!” Alluka greeted innocently, her hands clasped behind her back. “Did you enjoy your sleepover with Canary-chan?”

           

 

Killua couldn’t find the right words to say, utterly tongue tied.

           

 

Alluka frowned up at Killua, daggers in her eyes as her arms came to rest at her side, her small hands now bunched into fists. “Big Brother, why didn’t you tell me you and Canary-chan were dating!?”

           

 

Killua gulped, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he looked away from the accusing eyes of his beloved sister. “W-Well—”

           

 

“Nanika was the one who told me,” Alluka said, smirking up at Killua who was looking whiter than normal. “I noticed bruises on Canary-chan’s neck one day and when I asked Nanika about it, she told me.”

           

 

Dammit, he’d been reckless. He should’ve left marks on less conspicuous areas of Canary’s body. Killua sighed, smiling at Alluka in defeat. “Looks like I’m caught.”

           

 

A dinging noise is what made Killua reopen his eyes. They’d finally made it to the top of the arena.

           

 

Killua opened the door, opening it wider so Canary could walk through before closing it.

           

 

“Big Brother, is that you?” came a sweet voice.

           

 

Alluka appeared from another room, expression one of bewilderment for a brief moment as she stared at the stunning woman next to Killua before her pretty face lit up. “Canary-chan!”

           

 

Killua’s lips twitched as he watched Alluka charge over toward Canary before excitedly throwing her arms around her. He left the sweet scene to take care of some business in his room, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt before tossing it aside. Leaning against the door, he brought his phone up to his ear.

           

 

Before Killua knew it, he was yelling into the phone, careful not to grip it too hard for fear he’d accidentally crush it to pieces. He let out a frustrated sigh, speaking more calmly into the device before finally hanging it up. He had to stop himself from throwing the damn thing against the wall, not wanting to startle Canary and Alluka. He leaned the side of his body against the door, listening to the words being spoken softly in the other room by the love of his life. So she was happy to be pregnant, eh? Killua couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

           

 

Rage, blind and hot and so hard for him to properly clamp down on, was what he felt in his chest. He hated his family. They _threatened_ Canary, _his_ Canary. They tore the two of them apart for seven months, the worst seven months of his life. He wanted to make them pay, wanted to make them regret ever crossing him.

           

 

He finally came back out of his room. He was glad Alluka had been so understanding about wanting to have Canary to himself for a little while. It was just the two of them now. This Canary… She was undeniably still his Canary but a far more reserved one. She was trying to stay in her shell, was trying to push him away. He wouldn’t let her.

           

 

Everything coming from those desirable lips of hers was absolute bullshit. When he’d made love to her so many times in the past, he made sure she knew just how special she was to him, how no one could ever replace her, how he loved her more than anything. He’d be more than happy to use the same means to remind her.

           

 

 _You’re such a fool, Canary bird,_ Killua found himself thinking before making his and Canary’s lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
